


Pigs Eye

by guineamania



Series: White Collar One-Shots [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secrets, coded messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter receives a cryptic message addressed with a handwriting Peter will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigs Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Piggensye

“A pig’s eye. Peter someone has sent us a pig’s eye in the mail,” Elizabeth squealed as she opened the envelope addressed to both of them. Peter frowned and jogged down the stairs. He had been receiving meaningless threats ever since the Neal fiasco and his promotion in DC. There was never anything behind them but this was the weirdest one yet. El had left the eye resting on the light pink envelope on the counter as she vigorously washed her hands. Peter knew that handwriting, Peter would know that handwriting anywhere. It was Neal’s. He knew Neal was alive but they had discussed this; Neal couldn’t get in touch with anyone from his past life for risk of being discovered.

 

Peter sat in front of his computer laughing. Trust Neal to send a completely pointless cryptic message that Peter might believe was a death threat. Pig’s Eye, Piggesnye, and old English term of endearment. Neal was flirting with dead animal parts.


End file.
